lexxfandomcom-20200215-history
Song Lyrics
__TOC__ Brunnen-G Chant VAIYO A-O (Fighters fight the fight) A HOME VA-YA-RAY (For their home and their heart) VAIYO A-RAH (We fighters will win or die) JERHUME BRUNNEN-G (Forever we are the Brunnen G) : "...I am of Russian decent, but truthfully the song was composed without any specific influence. The toughest part was composing a lyric based on a language no one had heard before and getting my singers to sing convincingly and with great passion....words which they did not understand! " (The composer, Marty Simon) Fantasy Dance (spoken) K: Zev! Z: Kai! Your... K: Alive Z: ...Alive K: And I want you. (sung) K: I'm alive Z: Your alive K: So alive, and now I, forever Z: Forever K: And ever BOTH: Will love you (dancing) K: Forever Z: And ever K: And ever BOTH: Will love you (almost a kiss...) Pattern Song Sweet sweet shapes, sweet sweet shapes, Thats the key thing, right right. Feed feed face, feed feed shapes, But who is the king tonight? >Who is the king tonight? Pattern is the thing, the key thing-a-ling, But who is the king of pattern? But who is the king, the king thing-a-ling, Who is the king of Pattern? Bog is the king, the king thing-a-ling, Bog is the king of Pattern. Ba bu-bu-bu-bu bu-bu-bu-bu-bu-bu bu-bu Bog is the king of Pattern. >yahhhh Divine Predecessors' Ditty Stanley Tweedle defiled by fate A martyr for his generation. Sweaty probes were forced into him Such pain such humiliation. But now he's the captain of the Lexx On an intergalactic tour. Still he dreams at night Of the time of his life... In the playpen of Feppo and Smoor. Stan's Revenge Stanley Tweedle is a god A warrior and a gent. We are not fit to suck his feet Or dine on his excrement. At night we croon By the light of a moon Of his courage and his creed. Hey ho there he goes Oh woe for his foes Long live the Tweedle seed. Stanley, Stanley Top of the hero class Stanley, Stanley We live to Kiss his Ass! Tracks on the Soundtrack CDs, US Version (note, the UK version has some tracks combined, but is basically the same) Brigadoom Songs Closed behind our mighty shield, Beyond which none can fly, This world is safe from pain and strife, We need not fear the sky. We have not fought for countless years, We have no need to cry, War and death are forgotten fears, For here we never die. Xev: "Kai, they are dressed like you, like Brunnen-G." Stanley: "Too weird. And... this isn't a planet and I didn't see any shields, you get any idea what they're going on about?" Xev: "No, maybe that's how a theater works." Kai: "I know what they are about." We've close our eyes, and shut our ears, We must never never try, To break the bonds of this lonely sphere, For we will surely die! Stanley: "What?" Kai: "They are singing about my planet, Brunnis-2, where I came from." Dull dull dull, your lives are oh so dull. You stay inside your sealed house, And cower like a frighten mouse. Dull dull dull, your lives are oh so dull. You sit inside your bunkers, with filters all around, What kind of a life is that when you spend it underground? You never venture outdoors, you always stay inside, What kind of a life is that when all you do is hide? Dull dull dull, your lives are oh so dull. "Oh my aching back, someone help me please." Young young young, how stupid are the young, A brick could fall upon your head, We'd rather stay indoors instead, Young young young, so foolish are the young. Dead dead dead, you spend your lives in bed. You stay inside and shake with fear, Should a nasty germ come near. Dead dead dead we'll, take that chance instead. You never watch a sunset, or see the light of day, What kind of a life is that when you keep it locked away? You've become pathetic shadows of what once you were...hmmm, What kind if a life is that ten thousand years with her? Dead dead dead, we'd rather live instead. Young young young, how foolish are the young. A brick could fall and crack your skull, We're better off by being dull. Young young young, we do not trust the young. Dull dull dull, you are extremely dull. Why should we accept your lot, To stay inside and slowly rot. Dull dull dull, we'd rather... crack our skulls! As I am, a younger man, And I dream of distant plans, I wonder, where I could learn more. To go beyond these ancient walls, Go beyond these ghostly halls, Go beyond... And beyond... Kai you are so young and green, To explore. You do not see what we have seen, The dangers are too many to ignore. So stay behind these ancient walls, Stay within these ghostly halls, Stay behind... I do not mean you disrespect. Stay behind... This life is not what I expect, Close the door. All I know is I must explore, To go beyond this life of waste, Go beyond this bitter taste, Go beyond.... And beyond... Go beyond.... I want more... Xev: "Kai! Did all this really happen?" Kai: "Yes!" It's a funny thing how time flies, Six thousand years go by so fast. Whatever happened to what's his name, Refresh me on the past. Hello to you my father, Or maybe you're my son. Perhaps she is my mother, Or maybe your the one. There's too much to remember, Our heads are far too full. I don't know who I was before, And likely never will... ooh! Teacher, lawyer, fireman, Was that me or was that you, Baker, butcher, garbageman, We haven't got a clue.... I'll go beyond these ancient walls, I'll go beyond these lifeless halls, Go beyond... I want more... I have come here to tell you, that I have to go away, Destiny is calling me, so I cannot stay. I may not return, but I have know, What the future holds, so I must go. I've come here to tell you, that I must leave today. If you must leave me, then I guess that you don't care, And should you return, you know I won't be there. Close your eyes, stay here with me, You can't save our world from its destiny. So leave me Kai, just say good-bye, for I no longer care. If only she could understand, things aren't what they were. I wish that she'd care for me, like I care for her. If I could make her see, that our world is gone, There may never be, another dawn... If only she could understand, that I care for her. If only he could understand, how my heart is true. If only he would care for me, but there is no more I can do. I wish that he, would choose to stay, To be with me, not go away... If only he would understand but there's nothing I can do. So I say farewell to you. Master: "In search of answers, Kai went beyond the Brunnen-G shields, to the tiny planet of the Time Prophet." Time begins and then time ends, And then time begins once again. It is happening now, it has happened before, It will surely happen again. Prophet, I have come to you, Here on this uncertain moon. Do we Brunnen-G, have any hope, Or are my people doomed? I look into the cycles of time, Not very clearly mind you. I gaze into, future past, And I see the Brunnen-G's doom. But Kai you'll be the last to die, And there is something else I see. His Shadow's Order will be destroyed, At the hands of the last Brunnen-G. Kai: "Are you certain Time Prophet?" Time begins, and then time ends, And then time begins once again. It is happening now, It has happened before, It will surely happen... again... Gather 'round and hear my song, We've been deaf, we have been blind too long. Beyond our shields there lies a threat, It will spell our certain death. His Shadow is coming, His Shadow looms, His Shadow is bringing our final doom. We cannot hide, you must listen to me, This is the end of the Brunnen-G! Why don't you listen, why won't you hear, Our final hour is almost here. Do you want to do nothing and close your eyes, You're blind and you're mad if you're waiting to die. His Shadow is coming, I tell you it's true, His Shadow will kill us, what shall we do? Now is the time to prepare for war, Or are you unable to fight... anymore? Stanley: "Yeah... they didn't listen of course." Master: "Exactly." Master: "Kai was accused of betraying them, by breaching the shields, of opening the doors to enemies who could destroy them." What has this newborn brought on our heads, What kind of horrors, what kind of awful dreads? He's broken the shields, he's broken the wall, This newborn will being certain death to us all. You are the one who invited this war, You are the one who has opened the door! What do we do with him, what would be just, If he is guilty, then kill him we must! You are accused of a treason most high, You are found guilty, sentenced to die. I hereby decree that your death shall be slow, This newborn will die, because you will grow old... Judge: "Have you anything to say?" You do not pass this sentence on me, Your passing is on all Brunnen-G... You find me wasting here, You must think I'm insane. All I want is for you too know, I would do this all again. I simply had to do what I had to do, But it never meant I didn't love you. But why do you come see me here, Is it to break my heart again? While you were away from me, I nearly went insane. I spent my nights wondering, If I would see you once again. If I set you free, will you be with me, Do you want me, do you love me? I can't stand to see you wasting here, I want to be with you again. Two hearts are as one heart, and this one heart has two. As long as this heart beats, I will love only you. Time slips away, it fades away, so we must live today. My heart beats for you my love, And your heart beats for me. And your heart beats for me... We have been living in a dream, We have been living in a dream. It's time to wake up and truly see, Our lives have been so empty until now. Our death will come and free us, death will release us, It all makes senseless sense to us somehow. For too long we've cheated death, The sweet relief of our final breath, Sweet relief, sweet relief, we want it now! Master: "Nobody cared about Kai anymore, nobody cared about anything, except their soon to be realized death." We welcome death with open hearts, We welcome death with open hearts. We feel life now that the dying starts, It all makes senseless sense to us somehow. So let us rejoice at our death, The sweet relief of our final breath. Sweet relief, sweet relief, sweet relief, sweet relief... Kill us now! We are the Brunnen-G, and we were once were great, And I must say to you it is not too late. We may die, but we must fight, let us act this very night, Why should we lay down, and accept this fate. We are the Brunnen-G, we're waiting to die, We celebrate the death that will fall from the sky. We may die, but we must fight, let us act this very night. We are the Brunnen-G, we're waiting to die. We are the Brunnen-G, do we have no pride, We must stand and fight, not commit suicide. Come with me and we will fight, turn them back this very night, We are the Brunnen-G, do we have no pride. We are the Brunnen-G, we're waiting to die, We celebrate the death that will fall from the sky. It is not to late to fight, come with me this very night. We are the Brunnen-G, we're waiting to die. Will you come with me and fight? We will come with you and fight! We are the Brunnen-G... we're waiting to die... We are the Brunnen-G... we deserve... to... die... If this should be, our final stand, We will stand together with pride. We will honour the past, and fight to the last, It will be a good way to die. It matters not, if the cause is lost, And we cannot stop the tide. We will fight to the end, and then fight again, It will be a good way to die. Our time is short, our chance is grim, But I will not give into fear. I can face death with an open heart, If I know that you are near. And if I must die, I'll be with you Kai, Full of pride, at your side, I live now for you my love, it's a good way to die. This moment will live on through time, If anyone ever asks why. The Brunnen-G did not fall on their knees, You will know... they found a good way... to die... VAIYO A-O VAIYO A-O A HOME VA-YA-RAY VAIYO A-RAH JERHUME BRUNNEN-G VAIYO A-O A HOME VA-YA-RAY VAIYO A-RAH JERHUME BRUNNEN-G VAIYO A-O A HOME VA-YA-RAY VAIYO A-RAH JERHUME BRUNNEN-G VAIYO A-RAH JERHUME BRUNNEN-G Master: "The half a dozen little craft, went forth against the mighty power of the Divine Order, not really believing that they would win, for the prophecy had told them they would not, but knowing, that they would die well." Kai: "His shadow." Shadow: "His Divine Shadow...yes." Kai: "The Brunnen-G will defeat you." Shadow: "I do not think so. The power of Order has destroyed your planet. The power of Order will destroy you, and you are the last of the Brunnen-G left alive. Die last of the Brunnen-G." Master: "Kai died well." claps Stanley: "If you guys are ready, it's time to go." Kai: "I found a good way to die once. I am happy for you to join me." If this should be our final stand, We will stand together with pride. We will honour the past, and fight to the last, It will be a good way... to die... Category:Music